What Happens In Halloween
by liddybouvier
Summary: O que aconteceu no halloween de Sirius e Remus!


**What Happens In Halloween.**

**Good Dog.**

Remus puxou Sirius pela coleira até que o moreno estivesse deitado, olhando para ele com a cara mais sacana do mundo. De modo autoritário, Remus passou as pernas pelo corpo do moreno e sentou-se sobre seu quadril.

"Como você nunca teve a idéia de se vestir assim pra mim, mesmo?"

Sirius riu, encarando o namorado com desejo.

"Se eu soubesse que você queria, tinha inventado uma versão especial pra você."

Foi a vez de Remus rir, "Acho que essa já chamou atenção demais lá embaixo", ele inclinou o corpo, até que os fios de seu cabelo estivesse roçando no rosto de Sirius. Seus olhos não desgrudaram um do outro em momento nenhum.

"Ciúmes, Moony?"

"Nunca. Aquelas vadias sabem que o cachorro aqui é meu."

"Adoro quando você fica possessivo."

A resposta de Remus foi colar sua boca com força na boca do namorado, que rapidamente retribuiu com entusiasmo. O que Sirius não viu, entretanto, foi que Remus puxou sua varinha do bolso de trás e a apontou para o criado mudo. Um feitiço silencioso e a gaveta abriu-se e um objeto prateado foi parar na mão de Remus.

E Sirius só percebeu quando suas mãos já estavam sendo presas na cama, por um par de algemas.

"Moony?"

"Cala a boca. Esqueceu que hoje você é o _meu cachorro_?"

Sirius riu meio latido e Remus voltou a segurar a coleira que estava presa no pescoço do namorado, colocando a varinha – junto com a de Sirius – em cima do criado mudo.

**It was a good hallowen**.

Sirius acordou na manhã seguinte com uma dor irritante nos pulsos. O sol fraco que entrava pela janela aberta batia diretamente em seu rosto e ele demorou alguns minutos até finalmente estar acordado e ciente de seu corpo.

Ergueu a cabeça com alguma dificuldade, pra só então descobrir que seus pulsos doíam por ainda estarem algemados a cama.

Olhou em volta. Nem sinal de Remus, chaves e até mesmo varinha, "Moony?", chamou, sem acreditar que fosse resolver alguma coisa.

Adiantou, pois um papelzinho voou do criado mudo até que estivesse na frente dos olhos de Sirius. Demorou alguns segundos para que o moreno focasse os olhos e conseguisse ler.

"_Pads,_

_Fui tomar café e você ainda estava dormindo. Não quis te acordar, sabe como é. Vou a biblioteca, mas devo aparecer depois do almoço. :) Aliás, a festa de Halloween ontem foi ótima. O pós festa melhor ainda, não acha?_

_Sua varinha está no criado mudo, caso precise._

_Amor, Moony."_

"Filho da mãe." Sirius xingou quando o bilhete se auto destruiu na sua frente. Ele encarou a varinha no criado e, depois de várias tentativas frustradas para pegá-la, desistiu de tentar e pôs-se a imaginar os planos mais malignos possíveis pra se vingar de Remus. "Ele vai ganhar o maior castigo de todos os tempos!"

**Bad dog.**

Eram quase 14h quando Remus voltou para o quarto, com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

"Remus!" Sirius bradou, mexendo os braços inutilmente, no momento que viu o namorado entrar no dormitório.

"Oi, Sirius." Cumprimentou, colocando alguns livros em cima da cama, forçando-se para não rir, "Achei que você já tinha saído daí. Gostou então, hm?"

"Claro, adorei." Sirius rosnou, irônico. "Eu teria saído se tivesse conseguido pegar a minha varinha!"

"Oh." Disse, inocente, sentando-se na cama e olhando para Sirius calmamente.

"REMUS!" Sirius praticamente latiu, com raiva, "me tira daqui!"

"Não sabia que estava com pressa!", o outro disse em tom de desculpas, deixando-se que um sorrisinho espalhasse pelo seu rosto. Levantou-se e puxou a varinha; depois de um feitiço silencioso, a algema se abriu e Sirius viu-se finalmente livre.

"Remus... você vai pagar tão cara por isso", rosnou, apertando de leve os pulsos, que estavam doloridos. Remus continuava com o sorriso inocente, olhando-o.

"Mas eu não fiz nada."

"Remus!" Sirius tentou mais uma vez, levantando-se e caminhando sacudir os ombros do namorado. "Porque fez isso, seu pestinha?"

Não era exatamente isso que ele estava pensando em dizer – envolvia xingamentos e maldições, na verdade -, mas aqueles olhos cor de mel sedutores de Remus... não havia como ficar com raiva.

Mas a resposta de Remus, contrariando seus olhos inocentes, foi bastante pervertida; foi pra cima de Sirius, enlaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno com certa ferocidade, passando as pernas pelo quadril dele.

Sirius cambaleou, segurando as coxas do namorado e buscando a boca de Remus com quase desespeiro. O outro, entretanto, desviou os lábios e riu.

"Fiz isso porque, melhor do que você de cachorro na cama pra mim, só quando você está com raiva."

Sirius forçou-se a não rir, levando uma das mãos até a nuca de Remus e o obrigando a beijá-lo, com força. Foi caminhando as cegas até conseguir deitar Moony na cama, apertando seu corpo naquela delícia louca que eram os dois.

xXx

Gente, como faz se ultimamente tod que eu tenha escrito para esses dois seja sexo. XD


End file.
